More than just a dance
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: JKR forgot to mention what happened to the Durmstrang Champion after the Yule Ball, right?


**Title:** More than just a dance  
**Author:** **bendleshnitz1**  
**Pairing:** Viktor Krum/Rita Skeeter, Colin Creevey  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt: **champion  
**Word count:** 1642  
**Beta:** **luvscharlie**  
**Warnings:** None  
**Summary:** JKR forgot to mention what happened to the Durmstrang Champion after the Yule Ball, right?  
**A/N: **Originally written for April's edition of **the_playwitch** . Also, for week #20 on **fandom_fridays** with the prompt Champion. I think it got messy at the end but don't shoot me. I'm just proud of being able to finish it at this point =/

* * *

**More than just a dance**

The night -a very dull one- was coming to an end. All that trouble of finding the most expensive and elegant dress robe were for nothing. And the dancing lessons... _the dancing lessons_! Viktor still can't believe he did that. The Creevey boy offered him dancing lessons for a photo shoot. Of course, Viktor accepted immediately. It's not like he hadn't been on a photo shoot before. A few more pictures of him over his broom, making lazy but impressive paterns in the sky was a piece of cake. And if he really wanted to score with Hermione, he had to dance like a total pro.

Well, no need to say that the first classes are now ranked in the top five most embarrassing moments of his life. Discovering that you are not as graceful on the ground as on your broom is not nice. But discovering that you have two left feet while dancing with a thirteen-year-old boy whose sexual orientation was questionable was completely humiliating. However, no one could say that Viktor was not persistent. He practised hard for weeks and by the day before the Yulle Ball, he had better moves than Elvis. Of course, he had no idea who Elvis was, but Viktor assumed -by the tone of Creevey's voice- that it was a very talented dancer. His competitve self just silently prayed that Elvis would go to the Yulle Ball so he could show him who was better.

Anyway, the day to pay Creevey for his favour came. Viktor changed into his finest Quidditch robes and grabbed his Nimbus 2002 before meeting the boy on the Quidditch pitch.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Viktor. I don't mean to be disrespectful, sir; but this is not what I had in mind," Colin had said nervously as his camera hang around his neck.

What did he have in mind? Are you familiar with American Muggle culture? Because the Creevey boy is. He had pulled out of his bag a couple of adult magazines where the photographs didn't move. Even being a pure-blood wizard and all, this wasn't the most disturbing thing for Viktor. He becamse speechless as he saw that all the men in that magazine called _Playgirl_ were naked.

"You want me to pose... like this?"

Creevey nodded eagerly smiling at him.

"You're a kid. I won't," he said curtly.

"But you promised, Mr. Viktor!"

"How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that? It's just Viktor. Or Krum. You choose." After a few seconds, he sighed deeply and ruffled a hand through his hair. "I'm sorry, kid. You're underage and I won't get naked in front of y--"

"You don't have to! Semi-nudity is more stylish after all," Creevey said enthusiastically.

Yes. Viktor Krum accepted Colin's proposal. He had already taken his dancing classes; something in exchange for them was morally mandatory. However, he had to admit that after the embarassment of the beginning passed, he actually enjoyed posing for the pictures. Colin was funny and had very original ideas, though it was very clear he knew what he wanted.

Needless to say, all this trouble didn't get him some alone time with Hermione. A simple kiss was certainly not what Viktor was expecting. She even backed away from him when he tried to deepen the kiss, mumbling a quick "Excuse me. Good night" and running up the stairs to -he assumed- her room.

Frustration didn't even begin to describe how Viktor was feeling as he walked through the halls to the Durmstrang boat. Deep into his thoughts, he ran into someone. Before he could look up and apologise, a flash blinded him.

"You look very elegant, Mr. Viktor!" he heard Creevey's voice say. "How did the dancing go?"

Grunting, Viktor rubbed his fingers against his eyes, trying to make all the spots of funny colours disappear from his eyesight. "Very well, Colin. Thank you very much. Shouldn't you be in bed now?"

Colin got suddenly nervous. "I--I wanted to warn you," he said lowering his voice and glancing every couple of seconds behind his shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm really sorry, Mr. Viktor. I tried to stop her but--"

"Mr. Krum!" A high pitched voice echoed through the hall, making Colin quickly turn with a look of horror on his face.

"I'm really sorry, sir," the boy said with an apologetic smile, and he ran to the closest stairs not looking back even as Viktor called out to him.

"Oh, let him go. Poor kid, must be exhausted after the party," said Rita Skeeter already at his side, placing a hand on his left arm. "I sure hope you're not tired, Mr. Krum. I presume being a famous Quidditch star, you're more than used to things that require more energy than silly school dances."

Viktor looked at her from the corner of his eye. He had never trusted this woman. From the minute he had the misfortune to meet her, she had confirmed his suspicions of how unlikable a person she was. Nosy, loud and spiteful were qualities Viktor didn't care for in a woman, so he hadn't had a hard time ignoring her constant flirting thus far.

"So where is your date, young man? Granger already left you for Harry Potter, again?" And the cold bitch pressed her finger where it hurt the most at the moment.

With great difficulty, Viktor restrained himself and avoided the rude answer he had for this witch. However, he just stared at her for a while and said in a polite -though curt- way: "She was just tired from all the dancing and went to bed."

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Rita shook her head slowly. "That's what happens when you date young, inexperienced girls, Viktor." He noticed that she called him by his first name, as well as how her hand -large for a woman- crept up his biceps. "She doesn't know what she's missing. Such a mature," her other hand slipt around his waist as her body got closer to his, "handsome," claw-like fingers stroked his lower stomach through his robes, "and full of energy," he could feel her fingers teasing him, "man."

Viktor's growl vibrated in his chest as he spun around, catching her full-of-lipstick lips with his and frantically cupping her petite breasts with his hands.

"Oh, Viktor!" she moaned rather dramatically for his taste.

_What was he doing?_ She was old and hateful and just not the petite, timid Hermione he wanted but... Merlin, did she had experience. She could at least provide the release he had been craving since Hermione had walked down the stairs in her pretty dress, making her breasts bounce with every step that she took. Yes, better having someone than doing it on your own, right?

Rita didn't waste any time and somehow managed to push his larger and stronger body up against the nearest wall. His curse died in his throat as he felt her eager hands rip open his robes, engulfing his semi-hard prick in her bony hand. Forgetting all about his ruined expensive robes and that they still were in a hall of the school, Viktor gave into the pleasure of her hand stroking skillfully his hard cock as her mouth nipped and bit his neck. Moaning loudly, he threw his head backwards, hitting the stone wall. It hurt like hell, but he could only muster a whimper as her left hand started massaging his balls.

"Do you like that, boy?" she whispered against his ear.

Feeling his orgasm starting to build, his hips started bucking against her. The motion made her staff, blonde ringlets bounce in a funny way. He opened his eyes and the image of her rhinestone glasses askew across her flushing face made him chuckle softly.

"What are you laughing at?" she hissed, outraged.

"You," he mumbled. "You look a mess," Viktor said, laughing as best he could due to his agitated breath.

Rita's face twisted in anger just a second before he felt her fisting his cock hard enough to make him cry out in pain and pleasure as he came all over her hands and dress.

Still trying to catch his breath, he gasped, "You could have been gentler, you know? No need to break it!"

She snorted. "Oh, please..." Taking out her wand from between her breasts, she vanished the sticky sperm from her hand, and then pointed the wand at Viktor's head.

"What are you doing?" he asked panicked. His eyes widened in horror as she mumbled, "_Obliviate_."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Do you have them?" Rita asked angrily.

"Y--Yes, madam. I still don't think--"

"Did I ask what you think, boy?" she yelled at Colin. He thought her eyes were going to pop out at how wide they were.

"N--No, but _still_. I'm sorry, but Mr. krum is a nice person and he doesn't deserve this," Colin said, finally gathering his courage and taking a stand.

She laughed even if it was clear she didn't find it at all funny. "Don't bring me that crap, boy. He is a Quidditch star, my best story after this comes out, _and_ -worst of all- a _man_. Now, give me those photographs."

Colin stared at her furiously. Grabbing his wand from his back pocket, he pointed it at the envelope containing the photographs and set it on fire.

"How dare you?!"

"I'm not going to do this. I won't betray Mr. Viktor this way. He has always been nice to me."

"And what about your future? Have you forgotten what I offered you?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I don't care. I'll look for a position as a photographer by myself. I rather die before working with a heartless bitch like you." And with that, Colin walked out, leaving a very shocked Rita Skeeter behind.

* * *

Don't forget to review!!


End file.
